


Abreast of the Situation

by angel_gidget



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Robin (Comics), Young Justice, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Breasts, Family Secrets, Gen, Humor, Mother-Son Relationship, Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_gidget/pseuds/angel_gidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Personal tragedy has befallen Bernard. it's a good thing he hasn't heard his mother's new nickname yet... "The Mighty Endowed"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abreast of the Situation

Bernard wasn''t sure what kind of names "Fite" and "Maad" were supposed to be, but they sounded ridiculous. Even to him.

"My good sirs, I don't care about 'close observation' or whatever tests you want to run. I need to know that my mother is alright! Now let me see her!"

"Look kid, just because she's gonna be okay doesn't mean you want to see her as she is right now."

"Way to be reassuring, Ish."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I DEMAND TO SEE HER NOW! THIS INSTANT! INSTANTANEOUSLY!"

They moved to block his way, but as far as Bernard was concerned, that just wouldn't do. He dodged under their arms and hot-footed it into the complex. It was through sheer nosiness that he'd even found the place by tailing the agents to it from his home. They had come to tell him that his mother was being kept in a nearby DEO sub-lab and that he shouldn't worry. They would try to get her back to normal as soon as possible. At least, that was what Agent Maad had said. It wasn't reassuring.

"Mom? Mother? Mommy? Mums-kins?"

"Bernard? Sweetie, is that you?"

"Yes!"

He followed her voice into a side-room in the corridor. He opened the door to see...

Sweet. Lord. No.

Man was not meant to see his own mother like that.

Bernard briefly contemplated blinding himself like the proverbial Oedipus (maybe Oedipus wasn't the best reference for the situation), but that would make this the last thing he ever saw. Not acceptable.

"Mom?"

"I don't bite, Bernard. I just... put on a little weight. Now c'mere."

Bernard was a good boy, despite rumors to the contrary. He obeyed. She extended her arms in a request for a hug and he had to take a moment to plan it. One arm went about her shoulders the other... the other slid carefully under the--um--well, _under_. And then he squeezed. Gently.

"Now, now. Everything's gonna be alright. You'll see. These stupid doctors can't keep me here forever."

As if on cue, men in white coats came bustling through the door, and Bernard nearly panicked that they would try to take him away.

"Now, boys. You wouldn't do anything cruel..."

She was arching her back. And half-closing her eyelids. Why was she? Oh, she _wasn't._ She _wouldn't_. She was. Her voice was even going sultry to accessorize her body language. Bernard buried his face in his mother's neck and tried to hide his blush of shame.

"...to a mother, would you? I just want some time to hug my boy close you my... well, you know how the saying goes. So give me a few minutes? Hmmm?"

They were drooling. Really, truly, drooling. And then they left. It worked. Bernard felt his eyebrows rise.

His mother had superpowers. Of a sort. He... he could get used to this. He could.

When she hugged him close and told him for the second time that everything would be alright, he believed her.


End file.
